


Expectations

by Uraichi



Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 12:51:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5375921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uraichi/pseuds/Uraichi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trafalgar Law isn’t what Sabo expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Expectations

Trafalgar Law isn’t what Sabo expected.  
  
That’s not entirely accurate, because he is, in a lot of ways, exactly what Sabo expected. He’s almost unbearably smart, snarky, and broken, and Sabo could’ve told you all those things about him five seconds after Sabo introduced himself. He just didn’t expect Law would be responsible for tilting his world on its axis. That’s the thing he didn’t see coming.  
  
There wasn’t any one moment that did it, no one thing he could point to later to have it all make even an ounce more sense. Not that he was really expecting there to be. Life, as Sabo knows, is messy and complicated.  
  
There were cleaner options in Sabo’s life he could have taken, people who were less complicated; relationships that didn’t have a self-destruct sequence pre-programmed in. But none of them took Sabo’s heart with them when they left the room, so as far as Sabo’s concerned, it was never really up for discussion.


End file.
